


Caution! Baby On Board.

by barcodechan



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Explosions are used in this work, I saw it on Instagram and I cried tears of joy, Mentions of Blood, Oneshot, archenemies??, can I tag this comedy if I’m not funny, minecraft au, please don’t cross post this work, technoblade and dream are rivals, tommy is a child in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodechan/pseuds/barcodechan
Summary: As the tag states, I saw it on Instagram. Absolute full credit to ‘koji_the_dino’ on Instagram.
Relationships: No ships here - Relationship, no❤️
Comments: 29
Kudos: 322





	Caution! Baby On Board.

**Author's Note:**

> Shippers please don’t interact with my work 👁💧👄💧👁✌️

The cold summers day offered little comfort to Dream as he walked down the concrete road, hearing small rocks crack against the rough surface as he stepped foot.

Dream’s day hadn’t gone swimming, to say the least. His archenemy, a humanoid pig, had been spotted in a nearby down; Dream had no doubt that he was definitely terrorising some poor civilians, and he’d put a stop to it.

Dream wasn’t incredibly sure why he had even gone to this town, probably some matter of incredible importance, knowing him.

Dream looked to the sky to guide him, letting his feet guide him to where he needed to be. 

He found himself wandering into the towns square, hushed whispers as fellow townsfolk looked towards him, they knew he was coming.

Dream prided himself on being a legend amongst others, and hey, it’s not like he didn’t work hard to be recognised as one.

As he continued to walk down the towns square, his feet froze as he recognised Technoblade, but Technoblade’s back was turned.

Perfect. He casually reached for his sword, a shine of purple fuelling his confidence as he went to raise his sword to Technoblade.

“Techno, so we meet again—“ And that’s when Dream cut himself off, staring at the ruthless king in shock.

And no, it wasn’t because of the blood that covered him, at least, for once he wasn’t shocked about that.

“Wha-“ Dream wasn’t expecting this.

“Ignore him.” Techno replied in his usual gruff tone, as Dream’s eyes trailed down to the tiny child wearing a white and red shirt, strappedcarefully to Technoblade’s chest.. Was that a child carrier?

Dream stifled laughter, biting his lip as not to lose his shit at Technoblade and this tiny child he seemed to have accompanied with him.

“His name is TommyInnit. He is my protege and he causes mayhem wherever he goes. I had to keep him contained, otherwise this monster would ruin this town—“ Technoblade attempted to explain, but Dream could obviously see he was bluffing.

“I see. You got stuck with babysitting duty?” Dream couldn’t help but let out a snort, covering his mask’s mouth in a desperate attempt to not lose his mind.

“...No, you have to understand. Nobody else was around. Tommy would’ve definitely set fire to something, I was doing society justice.” Technoblade patted Tommy’s head with a unbloodied hoof as Dream couldn’t hold back his laughter, practically doubling over and wheezing his heart out.

“How is your family okay with this?” Dream managed to ask through wheezes, clutching at his sides to try and control his emotions.

“My family runs similar to me, the thing is nobody comes and pretends to play hero and bother them.” Technoblade waved a hoof, scoffing.

Dream’s eyes flashed with realisation, while he had been laughing his ass off, he had forgotten that he was meant to be apprehending the villain.

“And why are you so calm? You’re surrounded by towns civilians and you have a kid to protect. You’re pretty much doomed.”

Silence filled the room as Technoblade looked towards the sky. “Well.. I do have this one thing..” He quietly walked closer to the town square’s main hall, staring down at Tommy.

Dream paused, watching the pig’s every move.

However, when he saw Tommy’s hand quickly bash against a hidden stone button, he realised he was watching the wrong guy.

“Tommy is my protege after all..” The sound of hissing drowned out whatever one liner Technoblade had created, and a loud explosion caused smoke to pool out and temporarily blind everyone around Dream and Technoblade; by the time the smoke had cleared.. 

The pig was gone. 

But the war had only just begun. 


End file.
